The present invention is related to an apparatus for facilitating lawn trimming care. More particularly, the present invention combines a blower inside a housing having an exit blower duct and a string trimmer head, both driven simultaneously by a motor connected to a drive shaft. Novel handles facilitate rotating the apparatus into a trimming mode or an edging mode and air flow control valves regulate the volume of air flowing through the blower.